Apocalypse: Story 2
by finn.daffron
Summary: Two years after the first story, the Ark prepares to punish those who facilitated the destruction of the world.


Two years had passed since the nuclear apocalypse. Lieutenant Ronald Johnson stood at rigid attention in the large gymnasium. Funeral services were being held for the Chancellor and the members of his staff who stayed behind to warn the world about the nuclear apocalypse. Other services were being held for the large numbers of people who died in the blast and in the initial radiation. "Chancellor Robertson gave his life for the sake of human progress and survival. This is the full example of our national values. As did the brave men and women who disobeyed orders to stay and help. We shall remember," said the man wearing a black suit, the Vice Chancellor. Another man, wearing a blue dress uniform, commanded, "Detail, Present ARMS." Every single uniformed member of the audience stood and saluted.

It had been internationally agreed that Polaris Corporation would be punished for their causation of the apocalypse. Even though they had no intentions, they were reckless in their scientific pursuits by keeping the AI, Alie, on a network connected to the Internet. Polaris owned a small station in orbit, one of many hundreds of stations controlled by corporations, individuals, and governments. However, only thirteen survived the electromagnetic pulse caused by the nuclear blast. The thirteen stations were preparing to join into one, the Ark.

Polaris's station would be led to believe that they were joining, but instead, they would be destroyed. Any crew abandoning ship, as of the agreement, would be shot down by the Republic of Incrementis, the only remaining Earth nation.

However, one pod was designed to be resistant to all forms of detection. It crash landed on Earth, around the American southeast. Ronald stood in the command center when a technician shouted, "we have a pod on satellite. It has already landed. Bearing Polaris encryption schemes." The commander of the room said, "Okay, let's go take it down, then. Johnson, take a team in a Hoverbird, and kill whoever is inside." The technician said, "but, Colonel, we are detecting artificial intelligence signatures." The Colonel changed his mind. "Capture whoever is inside."

Ronald grabbed his elite special forces team. They walked into the armory and put on radiation suits. These suits were designed to withstand radiation up to the level of working in a reactor chamber. They had never been tested in this much radiation, however. After gearing up, the soldiers went to the hangar. A Hoverbird stood, ready for action. They boarded the plane and its automated pilot verified the passengers and took off.

The warning system blared out about every five seconds, "Atmosphere contains substances harmful to engines. Engine failure imminent. Recommend landing. Exterior radiation above critical levels. Recommend immediate return." However, the team had their orders. They reached the abandoned tower where the pod had been spotted, and landed. They left the craft and saw a woman, matching the description of the CEO of Polaris completely. Their guns would not work in this fallout. Radioactive decay would make the cartridges unusable in seconds However, they, the elite of the elite, carried battle staves. These staves were not what you would think of for a staff. They were made of titanium-carbon alloy. Completely resistant to radiation, and could kill a man with a soft touch due to its coating of nanobots that would infiltrate the victim's skin and kill them. The woman saw them, immediately recognizing them. "Scientific Federation unit, you are hereby ordered to stand down." The men responded, "as you destroyed the world, we removed you from the Scientific Federation." They attacked with their staves, moving quickly, gracefully. However, the woman was able to dodge. Probably due to the AI, lodged in the back of her neck. She grabbed their helmets and ripped them off. "Radiation levels critical. Administering pharmacological treatment. No effect. Personnel deceased, time of death 11.12.2099."


End file.
